Once Upon A Time
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Non-Magical story. Rose is a poor servant girl living with her evil stepmother and two evil stepsisters. All four of them receive an invitation to the prince's ball. There, Rose falls in love with the prince. The first half is told like Cinderella. The second half continues on from the first half. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the story of Cinderella – that also belongs to its respected owner. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was watching the movie Cinderella recently and came up with this idea. I will update my chapter stories – no worries.

Summary: AU: Non-Magical story. Rose is a poor servant girl living with her evil stepmother and two evil stepsisters. All four of them receive an invitation to the prince's ball. There, Rose falls in love with the prince. The first half is told like Cinderella. The second half continues on from the first half. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: K

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, lived a young girl named Rose. She lived with her father, a humble woodcarver. His wife had died when Rose was two-years-old. Rose was a stunning beauty of six. She had shoulder-length red hair, ivory skin and piercing green eyes.

One day, while Rose's father was gathering wood to carve Rose a dollhouse, he met a woman named Hermione. Hermione had two daughters that were not ugly, but not at all beautiful. Their names were Lily and Roxanne. Both girls were around Rose's age, but treated her awfully.

"Brush my hair!"

"Fix my dress!"

"Make my tea warmer!"

That would go on all day. Rose's father would often ask Hermione to tell the girls to stop. Hermione's response was always the same.

"They're only playing. There's nothing to worry about."

After a year after marrying Hermione, Rose's father suddenly passed away. She stayed with his body, weeping and singing songs. Hermione rolled her eyes and had Rose do cleaning.

That continued for ten long years. Rose would work from sunup to sundown. She hated it, but she would often sing songs to make the time go by faster.

Now Rose was a girl of sixteen and old enough to go into the town by herself. Hermione left her a long list of things to get in town. Sometimes, but more often than not, she would let Rose get something for herself.

The prince, Scorpious, happened to be in town one day, escorted by his best friend and his father's advisor, Albus. Albus had the look and feel of a scholar, which he was. Scorpious stopped suddenly when he saw Rose buying bread.

"Albus, make sure to add her name to the list of girls I must invite to my ball." Scorpious told Albus. Albus nodded and wrote it down on a scroll of paper.

"Do you even know her name, Scorpious?" Albus questioned, raising an eyebrow. Scorpious rolled his silver eyes, then frowned – he had never spoken to this maiden before.

"Of course I do. It's Rose." Scorpious said a little too loudly. Rose looked up when she heard someone call her name.

"How do you know my name?" Rose inquired, curtsying before the prince.

"I don't. I was just guessing it." Scorpious told her, placing a kiss upon her hand. "Will I see you tonight at my ball?"

"I hope so." Rose answered, smiling and walked away. If she was to go tonight, she needed to get a thousand things done around the house.

In the little spare time that Rose had, she would begin work on her ball gown. It was a periwinkle blue tea-length dress with fake pearls sewn into the sleeves and hemline. She absolutely hated sewing in the pearls – they were a pain. For shoes, she was going to wear a pair of Roxanne's that didn't fit her anymore.

"THOSE ARE MY PEARLS!" Lily screamed as Rose came down the staircase. She, Roxanne and Hermione were dressed in elegant ball gowns. Lily instantly ripped the pearls from the dress as Roxanne screamed at Rose for stealing her shoes.

Eventually, there was nothing left of the dress. Hermione smirked and closed the door behind her. Rose stumbled to the garden and threw herself upon a bench, crying her eyes out.

"Oh love, what have they done to you?" a kind voice asked, making Rose look up. She was face-to-face with a woman about Hermione's age. The woman had soft red hair that was done up in a bun and wore a blue robe.

"I-I wanted to go to the prince's ball, but I can't now!" Rose sobbed. The woman frowned and pulled Rose into a hug.

"Nonsense. You summoned me, didn't you, my dear?" the woman asked. Rose, who was confused at this point, shook her head. The woman smiled and bowed. "I'm your Fairy Godmother."

"F-Fairy Godmother?" Rose inquired. The woman smiled and had Rose stand up. With a wave of her magic wand, the Fairy Godmother turned Rose's rags into a beautiful pale yellow floor-length dress. It had ruffles on the sleeves and along the bottom of the dress. The material was soft and light, not heavy like Rose thought it would be.

Rose saw that she also had elegant white gloves that went to her elbow. Looking at her feet, she saw she was wearing glass slippers. They were surprisingly comfortable.

Rose put a hand to her head and felt her hair in a perfect French knot in the middle of her head. She felt beautiful.

The Fairy Godmother was wasting no time. She had already turned a pumpkin into a carriage and some of the mice into elegant white stallions.

"Listen to me, please. When the clock strikes midnight, all my magic will be undone." The Fairy Godmother warned. Rose nodded and climbed into the carriage. The driver cracked his whip and the horses galloped off into the night.

When Rose arrived at the castle, she went to the great hall, telling the announcer that her name was Fiona. She didn't want anyone here knowing her true name.

"Announcing Fiona." The announcer said as Rose went down the stairs. Everyone turned and stared at this new arrival. She could see her stepmother and stepsisters near the middle of the line to meet the prince.

Across from the grand staircase sat King Draco and Prince Scorpious. His mother had died when he was very young, although there was a throne for her, too.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rose heard Roxanne mutter as she walked by. Scorpious rose from his throne, his silver and green cape billowing behind him. He smiled at Rose and offered his hand. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

Rose felt every eye on them as they waltzed around the dance floor, but she didn't care. She couldn't take her eyes off Scorpious and she knew he felt the same about her.

After they danced, Scorpious led her out onto the balcony and had her sit down. She sat in front of him, the silvery moon reflecting off his hair.

BONG

Rose ignored the clock, her heart racing as Scorpious brought her in for a kiss.

BONG

She suddenly got up, remembering the fairy godmother's words.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" Rose apologized. She took off at a sprint, running past her stepmother and stepsisters. She could hear Scorpious running after her, calling for her to wait.

She found her carriage and climbed in, not realizing that one of her glass slippers had fallen off.

BONG

The horses took off at a gallop. Rose prayed that they got there before her stepmother and sisters.

BONG

The final chime bonged shortly after Rose ran into the house. She ran to her room and pretended to be asleep. She heard her heart thudding in her chest as she heard footsteps outside her bedroom door.

The following morning, Rose was the first one to wake up, as always. She got started on the chores, humming the waltz from last night.

"What is that you're humming?" Hermione's voice came out of the darkness of her room. Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She set Hermione's tea tray down at the side of her bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just a song I have stuck in my head."

"Do not lie to me, Rose."

"I'm not! Honest!"

"You are not to have a break today. Keep working until sundown."

Rose fought back tears as she exited Hermione's room and walked to Roxanne's. Rose put Roxanne's tea tray down at the side of her bed before going to Lily's room.

Rose was mopping the floor when there was a knock at the door. Since she was the one nearest the door, she decided to answer it.

"No. You go to your room and stay there. I bet it's the prince looking for you!" Roxanne whispered in Rose's ear. Rose spilled the bucket of water all over the floor as Roxanne pulled her to the attic room – Rose's room. Roxanne then locked the door and headed back down the stairs.

"This isn't fair!" Rose sobbed. She threw herself upon her bed and sobbed for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" Albus' voice floated up the stairs and landed on Rose's eardrums. Rose took a bobby pin out of her hair and inserted it into the keyhole. Instantly, the door unlocked and Rose sprinted down the stairs.

"Me! I live here!" Rose told Albus. He smiled and had her sit down on a chair. Rose could feel the other three women staring at her angrily.

Albus walked over to where Rose was and tripped, shattering the beautiful glass slipper.

"Don't worry, I have the other one." Rose assured Albus, reaching into her apron and slipped the slipper onto her foot. It fit perfectly.

That night, Scorpious and Rose were wed. Their first dance was the waltz they had danced to at the ball.

A year after they were married, Scorpious and Rose welcomed twins – a prince and a princess into the world on a warm summer's night.

"What shall we name them?" Scorpious inquired, wiping the sweat off Rose's forehead.

"Brianna and Lucius." Rose answered without hesitation. Scorpious smiled and kissed Rose's forehead. He knew she was honoring his grandfather by naming their son after him.

"Let's not name our daughter Brianna. I had a twin sister, but she died with mother. I would like to name our daughter after her." Scorpious told Rose.

"But, dearest, that's not fair – that would be naming them after two members of your family." Rose reasoned. "We can have her middle name be your sister's name."

Scorpious nodded in agreement. It was decided that the babies' names would be Lucius Draco and Brianna Elizabeth.

When Lucius and Brianna were two years of age, Rose and Scorpious welcomed a daughter into the world on a cold winter's afternoon. Unfortunately, the child was born too early and didn't live very long. Rose cried well into the night. Scorpious stayed with her, not wanting her to be alone.

They tried again two years later. They welcomed a daughter into the world one morning in spring. Scorpious cried as he held his daughter for the first time. Rose was sleeping – she had lost a lot of blood and it worried everyone in the castle, especially Scorpious and the palace doctor.

"Your name shall be Genevieve Sara." Scorpious told the little one as he held her to his chest. She was absolutely beautiful, just like his daughter and son.

After holding Genevieve for a while, Scorpious decided to let mother and daughter bond.

"Father, can we see our new sister?" Brianna asked, brushing her long blond braid over her shoulder. She looked like Scorpious while Lucius looked like Rose. The new little one had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes – that would either stay light blue or change color as she got older. Both Brianna and Lucius had hazel eyes – like Rose did.

"Not yet, my love. Your mother and sister are sleeping. When they wake, you may see them." Scorpious told his children.

Three hours later, the children were allowed to see their mother and sister. Scorpious went to sit next to Rose and held Genevieve. She was fast asleep and looked like an angel.

"Children, this is your new sister, Genevieve Sara." Scorpious whispered, motioning for Brianna to sit on the rocking chair and Lucius to sit in the overstuffed chair next to the rocking chair. "Mind her head and hold her at an angle."

He handed Genevieve to Brianna first, since she had expressed that she wanted to hold her sister. Scorpious and Rose watched with pride as Brianna held her new sister.

After fifteen minutes, it was Lucius' turn to hold Genevieve.

"Mother, may we call her Ginny? Genevieve is hard for me to say." Lucius told his mother. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." Rose told her son. Scorpious helped Rose into bed. He then carefully took Ginny from Scorpious and put her in her cradle.

"Children, it's time to go to bed. Say goodnight to your mother." Scorpious whispered to his children. Brianna then Lucius placed a kiss on their mother's forehead and kissed their father's cheek before going to their rooms.

During the night, Rose took a turn for the worse. Scorpious was determined not to let her die. The nanny, Fleur, had the children stay in her room for the night, since Scorpious would be with Rose. Scorpious also had Fleur take Ginny with her, too.

"Don't leave me." Scorpious whispered, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Darling, you must promise me something." Rose told her husband, her breathing labored and shallow. "When I die, I want you to find someone else to spend your life with. Make sure she's kind, gentle and wonderful."

"No, you're going to be all right. Please don't leave me."

"I love you."

With that, Rose took her final breath and passed away.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Scorpious screamed. He picked up Rose's still frame and kissed her, hoping to revive her. He rocked her back and forth, sobbing loudly. "I will never love again."

_Six years later_

It was one of those rare days where Scorpious went into town by himself. The children were with Fleur back at the castle. They promised him that they would behave themselves, which they always did.

As Scorpious made his way through town, the peasants bowed or curtsied to him. In return, Scorpious would nod to them.

He bought an apple from a fruit vendor and continued walking among the crowded streets of the town. The last time he had been in town was when he was sixteen years old. He was now a handsome king of twenty-seven.

He didn't know why he didn't see her before. She stood in the shadows of the leather shop. She had stringy dark hair, dark eyes and a pale complexion. As Scorpious moved toward her, she backed into a corner like a frightened animal.

"Come now, I will not hurt you." Scorpious told the young woman numerous times when he was in town. She would shake her head and avoid his gaze.

He found out the horrible truth about her. Her name was Anna and she was a year younger than Scorpious. She had been married, but her husband beat her badly. She stayed with her brother who ran the leather shop.

Anna's brother, Charlie, told Scorpious that she didn't trust men, other than himself. Scorpious was in love with her and he knew deep down that he could get Anna to love and trust him.

It took her a year, but Anna did learn to love and trust Scorpious. She also loved the children and they asked Scorpious numerous times if she could be their new mother.

Two years after they met, Scorpious and Anna were married. A year after they were married, Anna became pregnant. Scorpious noted that she had a lovely motherly glow about her as she walked around the castle.

Nine months later, Scorpious and Anna had the master bedroom to themselves as Anna prepared to deliver their prince or princess. Scorpious wiped the sweat off Anna's forehead as she continued to bring the new life into the world.

"Congratulations, you have a son." The palace doctor told Scorpious and Anna twenty-four hours later. Anna cried as her son was placed in her arms. Scorpious looked over her shoulder at their son.

"He is so handsome." Scorpious told Anna as she nursed the newborn. She nodded and leaned against Scorpious' shoulder. He stroked her long black hair as the two of them pondered a name for him.

"I think we should let the children name him." Anna said. Scorpious nodded and motioned for Fleur to get the children. They entered and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Children, Anna and I think that you should name your new brother." Scorpious told the children.

"Father, I have a name for him." Ginny announced.

"Let me hear it, angel." Scorpious told his youngest.

"Neville Arthur." Ginny told her father and mother.

"Ginny, that's a beautiful name." Anna croaked. She handed Neville to Scorpious before drifting off to sleep. Scorpious put Neville in the cradle and ushered his children out of the room so he and Anna could get some sleep.

He didn't get three steps when he heard a slap and Ginny scream in pain. Scorpious turned around and ran to his little one's side. He saw tears in her eyes and that her left cheek was red.

"My dear sweet one, what happened?" Scorpious asked.

"Lucius slapped me. He said that he was going to name our new brother my name and called me a copier." Ginny told her father. Scorpious placed a kiss on the top of Ginny's head and headed to Lucius' room. He was going to punish the boy, but remembered he wasn't a child anymore. He and Brianna would be seventeen soon.

Lucius and Brianna had turned seventeen and had decided to leave the castle. Ginny, Anna, Scorpious and Neville were the only ones in the castle, which is what they enjoyed.

In the summer that Neville turned two, Anna discovered she was expecting. Scorpious, Ginny and Neville couldn't have been happier.

"Scorpious, if we are to have a daughter, can we name her Rose?" Anna inquired. Scorpious frowned in the darkness, knowing that Anna couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but my first love's name was Rose. Naming our unborn child that would bring back memories." Scorpious told his beloved.

"All right. What about Luna?"

"Luna. I like that. If we are to have a son, can we call him Thomas?" Scorpious asked.

"Of course. I love that name."

It turned out that both of them got their wish – the kingdom was blessed with a prince and princess, born on the warmest day of the summer.

Lucius and Brianna came back from their travels to meet their new siblings. The twins were now nineteen, Ginny was thirteen and Neville was eleven.

Anna and Scorpious decided not to have more children. They decided to adopt a girl that worked in the stables that didn't have any parents. She had worked for the kingdom since Rose had first moved into the kingdom.

The girl's name was Belle. She had blond hair, blue eyes and milk-white skin. She was twelve years of age. Her personality was sweet, eager-to-please and charming.

Without hesitation, Belle was accepted into the royal family as though she had lived with them for a thousand years.

Ginny and Belle became the best of friends and were never seen more than an inch away from each other. Scorpious and Anna were pleased that Ginny had a playmate other than Fleur.

Sadly, that happiness didn't last long. Both girls were out riding their horses when Belle's horse spooked and threw her. Belle hit her head on a rock and died instantly. Ginny cried for days – she had lost her best friend.

Eventually the children left the castle to marry princes and princesses of their own.

Lucius married a French princess named Dominique. They had two children – a son, Maxwell and a daughter, Emma.

Brianna married an English prince named Benjamin. They had a son, William. Sadly, Brianna died shortly after William was born.

Ginny married a prince from India named Raj. They had daughters, one of which Ginny named Belle after her best friend and sister. They named the other Mayuri.

Neville didn't live long enough to marry. He died in combat when he was sixteen.

Luna married a German prince named Rolf. They had three children – two daughters, Alexandra and Greta. Luna and Rolf named their son Neville, after Luna's brother.

Thomas also did not live to see marriage - he was killed in the same battle that killed Neville.

As for Anna and Scorpious – they lived to see their children marry and have their grandchildren. They didn't live long enough to see their great-grandchildren be born – Scorpious died from heart failure and Anna died from old age. They died peacefully and surrounded by all their children and grandchildren.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true_


End file.
